TAKING WHAT YOU WANT
by lovinghannibal
Summary: Follows Hannibal movie canon although instead of taking his hand, Hannibal takes Clarice. Rated M for sexual situations. FAIR WARNING:If you don't like lemons don't waste your time! If you love lemons! Enjoy!


**Another little one shot while I plan the big fic! Tons of Tiny fun!**

**A Lemon dedicated to Little Lecter for her upcoming birthday! TWIN!**

**LH**

**Taking What You Want**

Hannibal tossed a towel on Krendler's head and scraped the dishes waiting for the inevitable. His timing would have to be exact. He knew the response from law enforcement would be fairly quick but not immediate. With more than one agency involved there was bound to be lag time. They wouldn't enter the building without first securing the perimeter. Limited as it may be there _would_ be time.

Hannibal was certain that very soon Clarice would enter the kitchen and she would attempt to restrain him. He didn't believe she would relent thus he would need to be equally relentless.

Though she was merely a room away Hannibal mourned the anticipated loss. He didn't want to leave without her but couldn't envision any alternative that would involve her accompanying him. What moments they would share together would be precious to him. Time was not on Hannibal Lecter's side.

_Looking for a weapon I imagine. What will you find to bash me over the head with?_

Hannibal's nostrils flared as he gathered the approaching scent. His senses alerted, he could smell the movement of air as it was forced under the door. It was the unmistakable air of the almond soap he used to clean the blood from Clarice's body following the surgery.

_She is approaching. One way or another it will all be over soon. Clarice…if I cannot convince you to join me I can never risk trust enough to see you again. Knowing how I feel they will watch you. I will not be able to chance it, not without good enough reason._

The door creaked slightly as Clarice pushed it open very slowly, trying not to alert him. She moved through the doorway as quietly as she could manage considering her attire.

A swoosh of the soap scented air told Hannibal exactly where she was. He spun to the sound and quickly sighted her chosen weapon.

Special Agent Starling wielded a large candlestick raised high above her head. She intended to club him but when he turned and she connected with his eyes blazing of flaming maroon, sparking at the center like hellfire she froze. He moved like lightning toward her. Hannibal Lecter, in his element as aggressor was an impressive sight and Clarice was both terrified and exhilarated.

Predatory instincts within him now engaged Hannibal gripped the weapon with one hand. With the other hand he grabbed her, turned her body and drove her across the kitchen throwing her firmly against the refrigerator. The appliance shook with the force of Hannibal Lecter's body slamming against hers. He pressed himself forcefully against her torso, holding her fully in place.

His body felt afire as surging adrenalin mixed with the erotic stimulation of her thinly draped body compressed against his. Hannibal concentrated on each of his senses as he instantly memorized the feel of her curvaceous body against his musculature. With more regret than he expected he forced himself to withdraw, time now actively his enemy.

His voice uncharacteristically soft, almost pleading Hannibal sought to move her, "I came all this way to watch you run, Clarice. Let me run."

Hannibal cautiously released her and backed away all the while watching her eyes for her intention. He hoped she might concede but didn't actually think she would thus he was prepared for the attack when she surged forward. Clarice leapt, clawing at Hannibal in a vain attempt to overpower the much stronger man.

Growling his frustration he scrambled to restrain her, careful not to grab her in a way that would injure. Again he slammed her against the appliance, his legs churning to secure his leverage as he pressed the length of his body against hers. Every muscle responded to his need, his nerves shaking from within. Hannibal's desire for Clarice now fully aflame he burned deep within as her lean body began to rub and shift against his as she futilely sought the dominant position.

Hannibal tore open the refrigerator door, trapped Clarice's ponytail within, slammed the door shut and ripped the handle off the door. He placed the handle on top of the appliance and brushed a hand across her face.

When Hannibal rested briefly pausing the attack between them Clarice realized that while she was trapped she would not be able to overpower him so she attempted to draw him closer. She watched, waited and listened. There would only be one opportunity and she was determined not to squander it. She didn't want him to leave but she didn't _really_ want him to be taken either. Conflicted, she waged a battle within herself.

_They are too afraid of him…they'll shoot to kill. Am I willing to let that happen?_

Hannibal noticed the shift in her resolve and stepped back.

_If I walk away from my past…would she choose to share a future? Can she admit her want to herself? _

He took a deep breath as he readied himself to ask the question that he considered time and again over these last ten years.

Though his heart burned for her response it too pounded his fear as he prepared to pose the question. With one aching inhalation, knowing the answer would color the remainder of his days he held his breath and dared to ask, "Tell me Clarice, would you ever say to me stop…if you loved me you'd stop?"

He waited an eternity for her answer.

"Not in a thousand years," she reacted stressing her defiant response though every fiber of her being wanted to scream, Y_es! A thousand times… yes!_

Hearing not her thoughts but her spoken words, Hannibal's crestfallen expression reflected the full measure of his disappointment.

"Hmm…not in a thousand years?" Hannibal moved quickly, threatening Clarice his bared teeth flashing as if about to tear hunks of meat from her face. Slowly, his expression evolved and he relented, respecting her resoluteness but not yet willing to concede.

"That's my girl."

Every instinct within him told him to flee. Every thought told him he should leave. He knew in his mind that he should run but Hannibal Lecter looked deep into the eyes of Clarice Starling and instantly recognized her need of him. The need that emanating from her enticed him, tempted him, and demanded his further presence.

_Admit how you feel Clarice…allow yourself to want_ _me as much as I want you._

Hannibal was emboldened by the aura of desire that so obviously radiated between them. He lowered his head to hers covering her mouth with his. and kissed her gently. Slowly, tenderly he moved his lips, his tongue probing as he smoothed it across her mouth, parted just slightly. Hannibal searched, teased, lingered, memorizing every sensation, every scent every sound. Lost within himself he concentrated on each precious sensation and carefully created a special place within his memory palace for his Clarice.

Clarice's heart raced. His kiss charged her body, electrifying every nerve, every muscle, she tingled with anticipation her want equal to his. She felt the warmth blooming within her, the need rising with his touch. She wondered what he felt, what he perceived.

_Hannibal, can you sense how I feel? Do you know? Can you know how much I want you?_

Hannibal's heart pounded. Clarice _said_ no, but her body was betraying her. His instincts alerted. Hannibal was overwhelmed by the pheromones swirling around them, a combination of his arousal and hers. She might not admit it verbally, but her body cried out her want. Hannibal could almost taste her hunger. His hunger equal, it was such that only Clarice could sate. He inhaled her scent now sweet and heavy with her arousal. Hannibal breathed deeply, dizzy with desire.

_You are delicious Clarice…_

Without warning Hannibal was viciously ripped back to reality. His stomach turned, the bile rising, surging, upon hearing a terrifyingly familiar sound. There was a metallic snap followed by the sickening mechanical clicking as the ratchet of the handcuff tightened around his wrist.

Hannibal broke from the kiss and raised his arm seeing Clarice attached to him, linked by the metal restraints.

A single tear tracked down her face betraying her resolve. Hannibal saw it and he knew.

_She doesn't want to do this but she doesn't see another way. Brave Clarice._

"Now that's really interesting Clarice, and I'm really pressed for time. Where's the key?"

Clarice remained motionless. _Don't leave me…I don't want you to leave me._

Hannibal leaned in threatening, his voice reflecting not panic but urgency, "Where's the _key_?"

He looked into her eyes, the earlier defiance gone. There was now only resignation. He would not resign as well so Hannibal listened and measured quickly in his mind the distance of the helicopters based on their sound. _There is still yet time to spare._

"You have attached yourself to my body Clarice? Would you risk your life to help them take mine?"

She shook her head her heart and mind struggling to remain resolute, "Not your life."

Hannibal was saddened by her immovable denial, "As yes, we are back to that…my freedom, just that. Do you really believe they will let me _live_? Do you think they are not _terrified_ of what I may do? For Christ's sake Clarice even _I'm_ terrified at what I may do!"

"What do you mean?"

He leaned against her body, his mouth at her throat. He teased his teeth at the skin, his voice hummed huskily in her ear, "I will not relent, Clarice. I will not submit. I will never return to the dungeon."

She trembled, his body too close, his desire too raw. She barely summoned a response, "They…they won't hurt you while you're cuffed to me."

"Naïve to the last…even after all these years? Clarice they will not _leave_ you cuffed to me. Do you honestly think they will transport me in this fashion? No they will free you from me and I will attack. They will kill me and you will be forced to watch. Know that with my last breath I will declare my love for you."

"Your…Love?"

"Yes…you are _my _Love." Hannibal moved closer his voice low…husky from passion, "Let us not pretend, Clarice. We have mere minutes before they discover us and we, both of us, have very large problems to deal with."

"What problems do _we_ have?"

"Your problem is you don't know how to take what you want."

Hannibal pressed forward. Leaning the length of his body against hers he shoved one leg forward and forced it between her knees all the while driving his right shoulder against her upper body. He pinned her tightly against the refrigerator his hands gripping the top of the appliance. His breath was heavy on her neck as he nuzzled his nose along her skin, breathing deeply. He could smell the heat…all but taste her need.

"You want me, Clarice. Your body is releasing pheromones…It betrays you. Your need for me is as great as my need of you. Deny it if you feel you must. We _both_ know the truth."

When she did not protest, Hannibal leaned in and slowly moved his mouth over her neck. Hearing the soft moan escape her throat, he clamped his teeth down and sucked softly.

He groaned his satisfaction, enjoying the taste of her flesh and the scent of her lust mixing with his.

Clarice attempted to focus on his words, not what contact with his body was doing to hers.

"You…you said you had a problem too…what's your problem?"

"You don't know how to take what _you_ want… I don't know how _not_ to_._"

Hannibal swung his cuffed hand grabbing Clarice by the wrist and pinned the arm behind her back. He then lowered his head, grabbed the fabric of the halter with his teeth and pulled his head back, freeing her left breast. He leaned back and admired her as if she were a statue in a museum.

"Clarice…you take my breath away."

Clarice pushed at his shoulders with her left hand. Her right arm still attached to Hannibal was immobile behind her. She tried to turn away from him although everything within her wanted his mouth on her body. All she could manage was two words, "You wouldn't."

Hannibal tilted his head, considering her body as he responded, "Wouldn't I?"

He stuffed a foot between her feet and swept his out forcing her legs slightly apart.

Believing bravado would be best, Clarice sought to control the situation.

"So you're no better than the rest of them. I imagined you were above it."

"Above what?" he questioned almost breathless as he cupped her freed breast rolling his thumb to stimulate her flesh.

Her breath caught in her throat. She waited a moment but couldn't fully compose herself. She inhaled slowly and answered with her exhalation, "Scenarios…exchanges…"

Hannibal growled his response, low and primal, "Fucking you? Not only am I not above it I assure you, I'm exceedingly capable and very, very willing."

Clarice struggled against the weight of his body. He was unmovable. Hannibal repeated the process with his left leg sweeping her right leg to the side, opening her legs further to him. He drove his hips forward pressing against her pelvis. His arousal evident, his intention was now obvious and inescapable.

Clarice struggled to control her breathing now shallow and rapid with anticipation. "No."

Hannibal probed with his voice and his body, "No what, Clarice?"

Barely a whisper, "Don't do this."

Hannibal whispered into her ear, his voice heavy from the heat of his passion, "You can stop this at any time, Clarice. The handcuffs are the only thing joining me to you…for the moment that is…Remember I am the person _being_ restrained, not the other way 'round."

She twisted against him pleading, "Please…Hannibal."

"Hannibal now is it? My…aren't we familiar. I shall ask you a final time for the key. If you present it, much as it will break my heart to do so I will take my leave of you. If you do not I shall take much, much, more and will become much more _familiar_."

"They'll be here any minute...the consequences…"

"Fuck the consequences," he dove forward and nipped at her chin, her lip, he then captured her throat biting down as she spoke, feeling the vibration of her vocal chords within his mouth.

Her voice now illustrated urgency, "They'll _catch_ you."

Hannibal was concentrating only on her body, not on the circumstances. He captured her breast, lavishing his attention pausing only briefly to respond, "Isn't that what you are counting on, Clarice…for them to_ catch_ me?"

She grinded against him as if trying to escape though there was little fight in her, "No…they'll catch you…_in the middle of it_."

Hannibal teased at her breast, leaving it briefly just long enough to free the remaining breast, "Clarice I was incarcerated for more than eight years. Do you have any idea how many body cavity searches I have been subjected to? Getting caught making love to a beautiful woman is hardly something to be ashamed of. I don't honestly care if they catch me_ in the middle of it_."

"Making love? You can't honestly believe that!"

"I shall be making love to you Clarice. Whatever you chose to do is of your own concern but don't insult me by insinuating that I am raping you. My senses are attuned to you. Not to be crass but your scent has changed and forgive my boldness, but your thighs are wet. I am merely providing that which you desire but don't have the nerve to request."

He slowly bent at the waist and smoothed his right hand down the front of her body. He started at her waist and moved across the feminine curve of her hip. His mouth moved over the fabric of the dress keeping his hand at her hip to feel her pulse. He breathed deeply.

Hannibal smoothed his hand, feeling the warmth of her flesh, the smooth muscles shaping her thigh, and moved his fingers over her outer thigh reaching around her leg and in between. Clarice shifted her legs as if drawing them together though only slightly. Not enough to discourage, just enough to show her modesty.

"Hannibal…please."

"That is precisely what I am attempting to do…please you."

He placed his hand beneath the dress and ran it up the back of her thigh reaching between her legs smiling as her breath caught in her throat. He expected veiled protestations but there were none.

He was not expecting her hand to grasp his head but she did. She reached below his ear and settled her hand on his neck, gently guiding him to her.

He placed his right hand behind her left knee and draped is over his shoulder. There was no need to worry about undergarments as when he dressed her, he omitted them.

Surprised at her reaction he looked up for a moment to see that her eyes were soft, relaxed. Decorum demanded he remind her, "I have no desire to take what you_ truly_ don't want to offer…You can stop this…you know that."

Again, she guided him to her.

Encouraged by her permission, Hannibal covered her flesh with his mouth, hungry for her. Ten years of imagining, fantasizing, He teased at the tender flesh, listening as soft sounds escaped her, encouraging him, driving his desire.

"Hmmm, Hannibal…hmmm…," Clarice struggled to speak barely able to remain composed. Desires she had barely acknowledged were overwhelming her…washing over her…Overtaking her. Clarice Starling was overpowered by his attention as Hannibal Lecter used his mouth to claim her as his own.

Clarice pressed her palms on the refrigerator for support and braced her weight.

With the use of only one hand Hannibal was restricted. He placed his palm flat against her stomach and turned his hand. He spanned his fingers and reached with his thumb. He slipped below and delved within the slippery, silky skin.

Clarice arched her back into him escalating the contact, "Oh my God…Hannibal…oh…my… god…"

Hannibal moved his mouth and hand in concert. He would have a memory worth reliving while serving his nine consecutive life sentences. He could hear the helicopters approaching. The police vehicles would soon follow.

Clarice moved gently against him, moaning softly from his attention.

Hannibal could hear by her stressed breathing that she was approaching ecstasy. Continuing to draw his tongue over her sensitive flesh Hannibal reached up with his hand to her freed breast. He gently pinched and rolled the peak causing Clarice to shudder as she surrendered fully to her pleasure.

Clarice grabbed his shoulders.

Hannibal remained in place until her pleasure subsided.

He could hear the helicopters approach and stood quickly.

"Clarice there isn't much time." He leaned forward and began to kiss her but suddenly he broke the kiss and drew back from her. He reached into his mouth. She had passed him the key she had hidden between her cheek and gum line.

Hannibal quickly opened he lock but didn't move. He was obviously conflicted, "Clariiice…"

"Hurry…Before they get here…you don't have much time to run."

"No…I need you…"

Hannibal reached for his zipper and quickly released himself. He grabbed Clarice's hips and lifted her. She wrapped her arms around him and laced her fingers behind his neck. He legs were wrapped around him. Hannibal drove himself forcefully within her. She gasped at his entrance.

Hannibal thrust himself upward again and again savoring each movement… every moment.

Clarice gripped him within, tensing her muscles with each withdrawal adding to his pleasure.

"Clarice, loosen and lower your legs…tilt your body toward me."

The angle he tilted her dramatically escalated her release. Soon, they were both tensed, both responding, both shuddering in ecstasy. Hannibal drove his hips so quickly and forcefully that Clarice could barely hold on to him. The books on top of the appliance were rocked off.

"Oh….oh, Hannibal…oh god..."

Hannibal growled his released as he captured her breast. His body shook as his life's force flowed within her.

Clarice held him tightly to her chest, not wanting to release him.

Sirens raged. He raised his head, eyes wild, "They are quite close now Clarice."

He withdrew and lowered Clarice carefully. The time to leave upon him, Hannibal held his head uncharacteristically low as he adjusted himself and secured his belt, obviously upset to have to flee. He reached for the butcher block, grabbed the meat cleaver and wedged it in the door of the refrigerator. He yanked the handle and forced the door open, freeing Clarice.

Clarice was terrified that if he stayed a moment longer he would be captured or killed.

"What the hell are you waiting for? Run!" she pushed him back.

He quickly sorted his clothes and kissed her, "Come…come with me."

"No…not now…I can stall them to give you time…"

"When it is safe…I'll return for you. Will you come with me then?"

"Yes…when everything is safe, I'll follow. Now go! Please, they'll kill you."

Hannibal rushed through the door already feeling the loss of her alabaster thighs around his waist.

Clarice called after him, her voice urgent, "Be careful…stay off the roads and out of sight."

"Not to worry, Clarice I was prepared…Nothing will stop me from returning for you." He slipped out of the door and escaped into the darkness.

Clarice ran to the bathroom and cleaned herself, washing away the evidence of their congress. As she returned down the stairs, agents and officers were already swarming the house.

Pearsall was on the first level. "Where is he Starling?"

"Not sure Sir, he may still be in the house."

Though he untied the boat at the dock, Hannibal took to the woods and stayed away from the water. He had spent the early morning hours creating several false trails. He had doubled back on this trail several times. He would be nearly impossible to track quickly.

Emerging from the woods under cover of night miles away from any checkpoints, Hannibal had a motorcycle hidden in the area. He quickly mounted the bike, placed a helmet with shield on and completed his escape. He enjoyed his long ride to freedom as the helmet trapped the scents of their lovemaking. Hannibal breathed deeply remembering the joining of their bodies and their lives.

Six months later, there was a knock at the door to Clarice's duplex. Clarice opened the door, readying herself to give a salesman or religious itinerant passing out pamphlets a polite brush off. She opened the door, her breath catching in her throat from surprise.

Hannibal Lecter stood quietly outside, waiting for her to answer. When the door opened, she leapt into his arms and kissed him. Hannibal smiled and greeted his Love.

"Well hello, Clarice."

**Hope you liked this little one shot! They are quite a bit of tiny fun!**

**Drop me a review and let me know what you think, then pm and say hi!**

**Until the next chapter my friends!**

**LH**


End file.
